<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I still got love for you by narrysoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832902">I still got love for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrysoft/pseuds/narrysoft'>narrysoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, they talk about harry’s mustache a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrysoft/pseuds/narrysoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall completely hates Harry’s mustache at first. But with time, he finds that he’s gonna have to get used to it. Won’t be easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I still got love for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>get ready to a bunch of fluff, niall complaining about harry’s mustache, and harry being a whole ass baby. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— What the fuck is that thing on your face? — Is the first thing Niall says, after he opens the door for Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent several months away from each other because of that bitch corona, and since it was too late for Harry to travel back to London, he decided to stay in a house with friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, his boyfriend was finally back! He missed Harry so much. When Niall finally got the text that Harry had landed in London, he was at peace for the first time in what felt like forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about kissing him, making weird bread recipes with him even though the poor irish guy hated them, resting his head on Harry’s lap and letting the man stroke his hair for a while, since he was letting it grow. Of course, Niall also thought about pinning him against a wall and fucking him until Harry was begging for air and sucking his dick until he memorized the taste of the other’s cum. His mind wandered like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Harry showed up at his doorstep on a tuesday afternoon, Niall closed the door on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Niall! What the fuck! — Harry yelled from outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Shave that thing right now, Styles! I’m not letting you into my house with that mustache! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Niall, can you please let me in? I miss my boyfriend!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I miss my boyfriend too, but you’re not him! You’re the luigi version of him! — He whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he was probably being a bit dramatic, but it was just the initial shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Just let me in. I’ll explain everything. — Harry sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall felt guilty after hearing his words, and slowly opened the door again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry entered his house, Niall tried not to look directly at it. They walked to Niall’s couch in silence, tension in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ni, can you look at me? — Harry pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were now sitting a bit far from each other, since Niall felt uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to look though, and oh god. It was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— It’s not that bad! — His boyfriend complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry, my love. Don’t get me wrong. — Niall stared at the love of his life’s eyes, not daring to look below it. — You’re the most handsome man i’ve ever met. Just. Why? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I wanted to try something new! — He shrugged. — And you should know that in quarantine we get lazy. You didn’t cut your hair!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You don’t like it? — Niall asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Actually, i love it. It’s very fluffy. — Harry admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend was so cute. All Niall wanted to do right now was kiss the pouty face off of him, but that would mean he’d have to kiss the stache too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to shut the door on your face, i just wasn’t expecting it. — Niall admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s features softened, and he switched on the sofa to get closer to Niall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Don’t tell me you don’t find it at least a bit hot, eh? — He provoked, putting his hand on Niall’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I don’t. — Niall murmured. — I find you hot. Not this weird mop below your nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Rude. — His boyfriend said, but didn’t remove his hand from Niall’s thigh, instead he started to stroke it. — You liked the beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— It made you look older and hotter. But now you just look like a pornstar from the 70’s. — Niall complained, but didn’t do any effort to remove Harry’s hand, which was now getting too close to his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Well, maybe we could roleplay. — Harry raised his eyebrow. — I know how much you love the 70’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Niall hated him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— The best decade in music, yes. Not sure about the style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall removed Harry’s hand, only to get more close to him, sitting on his lap. He held his face with both of his hands, and kissed him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hmm, missed you. — Harry said, against Niall’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bet your friends in LA couldn’t do this, huh? — Niall smiled, kissing him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Niall couldn’t forget about the mustache, though, and after a while, he started to look at it a lot, which made him feel weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he got up, leaving a confused Harry alone on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Do you want something to eat? — Niall said, pretending like nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Yes, your ass. — He sighed. — But i’ll settle for pasta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>■</span>
</p>
<p>They spent the afternoon catching up on everything. Niall didn’t do much to be honest, he tried to write a few songs but didn’t have enough inspiration to finish them. He did release a song with Ashe, and Harry said he watched the livestream they did together, and told Niall he must meet her someday because she seems really fun. He worked out a lot, and Harry did notice the difference and pointed out he looked more buff. Beside those things, he went live on instagram alone a few times, and did some interviews here and there. </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Harry, he commented on how he watched almost all the movies ever made, wrote songs about missing Niall, went on a few runs, did quick interviews and grew a mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I don’t like the last part. — Niall said, receiving an angry look from Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Well, you’re just gonna have to get used to it! I’m not shaving it. — He uttered, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was what having the most stubborn boyfriend alive felt like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall spent the next few weeks trying to do everything in his power to convince Harry to shave the stache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told Harry he could make banana bread with him, but the man just said he was independent and didn’t need anyone to bake for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended up making a mess in the kitchen, burning the bread and almost setting the oven on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m not shaving it! — He exclaimed, as he took some flour off of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall only put on the golf channel once and hid the controller, saying they could watch the notebook but only if Harry shaved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man just said: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Well, jokes on you, I love golf! Who needs that sappy movie? Not me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Harry just watched golf for thirty minutes then switched his attention to Niall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cuddled him, and started to leave little kisses on Niall’s neck. Harry’s mustache was tickling him, so he started to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What? — Harry whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Your mustache is tickling me. Pay attention to the tv, you might learn some tricks for when we can play golf together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed, and focused on the tv again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t have sex for two weeks, Niall saying it would only happen if Harry shaved. But one specific morning where Niall was moody and Harry brought breakfast to his bed, Niall decided he could make an exception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, niall made a lot of exceptions. Harry could be very convincing. Sadly Niall couldn’t say the same to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Harry wouldn’t shave his mustache in any circumstances. What would Niall have to do? Get used to it? Ugh, his life was so hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a particular sunday, he felt hopeless. He didn’t know what else to do, and since Harry was gonna spend the day at a friend’s house, he decided to call Lewis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nialler! Miss ya lad! — His friend said after picking up his phone quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Capaldi! How’s it going? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Not much, lad, i’ll be honest. I’ve been trying new hobbies but I just get tired of them after a few days. I miss going to pubs with ya and our mates!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I miss that too, pal. Hopefully things will get better soon. — Niall sighed. He did miss going to the pub a lot, he wasn’t exactly a stay at home type of person, and Lewis was the exact same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Yeah, yeah. Let’s keep being positive. So why did you call?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, right. It’s about Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Did you two break up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What? Lewis, no! — Niall laughed. — He just has this new mustache—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, right. I saw some pictures. I think he looks good, mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What? You like it? — Niall exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You don’t? — Lewis asked, in the same tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— He looks weird! I don’t know. Different i guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Different can be good. — Lewis expressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall thought about what his friend said. Maybe he didn’t enjoy seeing Harry looking different? He had this idea of Harry and if the man changed even a bit, he wouldn’t like it? Was he really that shallow?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nah, it's not good in this case. — Niall concluded, voicing his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Just be careful not to hurt him, ya know? Maybe he feels really good with the stache, and seeing you pushing him away because of it could break his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Niall didn’t even think of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, man. You could be right. But what am i gonna do? I tried to pretend like it’s not there, it’s impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Just try to not pay too much attention to it? Maybe you’ll get used to the mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he would have to get used to it. Life could be so cruel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Maybe if i shaved it while he was sleeping… — Niall pondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Niall. It’s not the end of the world. I’m sure you’ll be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I hope so. — He sighed. — Thanks for listening to my mundane problems, Capaldi. I really appreciate it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I literally don’t have anything better to do. If i did, i’d probably just tell you to fuck off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall laughed out loud. — As you should. Talk to you later, mate. Have a good day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You too! Try not to think too much about the stache!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Niall hung up, he felt lighter. Lewis always had a way to lift up his mood, and he thanked his friend for that. He also kept thinking about Capaldi’s words, and how Harry could feel heartbroken knowing Niall didn’t like his mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly felt kinda guilty about it. It wasn’t his intention to hurt him, right? And it was something so fucking silly, as well. Just a mustache! He still loved Harry with all of his heart. But now he was feeling anxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to drink some warm tea to calm him down, that way he would feel tired fast and just sleep, so Harry would be there when he woke up and he could tell his boyfriend how much he loved him and everything would be alright again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said and done, by 10pm he was already in bed, Lewis’ words echoing his brain, but he did the best he could to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up, Harry still wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall decided to check his phone, and there was a message from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>H.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Ni. I’m staying at my friends house for another day. See you tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Harry really was upset with him. Fucking Capaldi was right. What if Harry was gonna break up with him because Niall didn’t like his mustache? He couldn’t have that. He decided to ring Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Morning, bub. Did you sleep well? — Harry said when he picked up, and that relaxed Niall a bit, but he was still nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry, please tell me you're not mad at me? Because of the mustache thing? — He uttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh… — Harry stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing. — I’ll be honest, I was a bit upset. But not mad at you, no. I could never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall felt even more guilty after that, wanting to run there and hug Harry, not giving a fuck about his mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m so sorry, H. I guess it was hard seeing you look like that because you seemed so different, you know? But at the end of the day it’s just a fucking mustache and i don’t want you to feel upset about what i think. — Niall said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I do, though. You’re my boyfriend, I want you to approve of my choices. — Harry sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Well, i can try, okay? Just come back here, I promise i’ll make an effort to like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Fine. But you can’t try to convince me to shave it. — Harry stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Deal! — Niall said, reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Or make fun of it. — Harry continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I guess! — He voiced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Niall…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh man. That was going to be hard. But if it was for the sake of their relationship, Niall could make an effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Okay, fine. I promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m going home. See you in a bit. Love you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Love you too! — Niall wanted to say “Not  a fan of the mustache though, but i’ll try to love it because i love you” but he decided to hang up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall hoped that when Harry arrived, he would be mustacheless and that he did this whole thing only so Niall would apologize to him, but sadly, when he opened the door for Harry, the mustache was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Wanna make banana bread? — Harry asked, with two banana bunches on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Banana bread it is! — Niall smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall didn’t know how Harry managed to ruin his entire kitchen when he tried to bake it the first time, since the banana bread recipe actually wasn’t that hard and, you know, Harry used to be a baker and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Your kitchen confuses me. — It's what he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall opened google as Harry got the ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Niall’s help, Harry actually shined. He mixed the eggs and butter with the mashed bananas like he was born to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You came here to watch me cook or to help me with it? — Harry pointed out when he catched Niall staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Shut up. You look hot when you cook. — Niall voiced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed, and put down the bowl he was mixing. Then walked to where Niall was standing and wrapped his arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Don’t you need to, like, keep mixing those ingredients? — Niall asked, but immediately held Harry’s waist, his eyes fixed on the other man’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— They won’t escape the bowl, Niall. It’s fine. — He murmured, voice low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those moments were Niall’s favorites. When Harry felt so comfortable with his presence that he sounded husky/raspy, his eyes fixed on Niall’s, like he didn’t anything else to be Happy. And Niall felt the exact same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I love you. — He exclaimed, in the heat of the moment. — I never meant to hurt you when i said i don’t like your mustache. All of this is so silly, Harry. You could be bald and I'd love you the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. — Good to know. I was thinking about going bald for a while. Now that i got your permission… Who knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall’s expressions changed immediately. — Don’t you dare—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Heeey! I’m just kidding. — Harry said, but was still smiling. — Good to know you wouldn’t actually support my bald self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I would, okay? It would just take me a while to get used to it. Like your stache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kissed him softly on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Does that help you get used to it? — Harry spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Definitely. Keep doing that and I'll love that thing in no time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— First of all, it’s not a thing. Don’t be mean to Mash. — Harry said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Don’t tell me you named your fucking mustache, Styles—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Language, please. — Harry interrupted. — Yes, I named him. He’s Mash the Mustache. And he’s not very fond of you right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sorry, Mash. — He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall couldn’t believe he was dating an actual idiot, but honestly he couldn’t picture himself being with anyone else. Harry and his mustache Mash Were his home, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>■</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall loved waking up with Harry on his arms. When he wasn’t there for months, it was like Niall was missing a part of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still sleeping peacefully, and Niall took the time to actually look at his mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, in that light, it didn’t look that ugly. Was Niall so in love that he was gonna start to love that ridiculous mustache? It appeared to be what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end, it was a part of Harry. And Niall loved every single detail about him. Call him a hopeless romantic for all he cares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine. He could get used to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>■</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a month to start loving Harry’s mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know exactly when it happened, maybe when they were playing a board game and Harry was so excited that he won that he choked on his own saliva and they laughed for hours. Or when Niall laid his head on Harry’s lap without saying a word, but his boyfriend still understood and started to stroke his hair. Niall looked up at him, and his eyes were closed. “So fluffy.” Harry said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just looked beautiful in those moments, so vulnerable that Niall couldn’t do anything but fall in love with him over and over again. The mustache was a plus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a particular evening, Niall decided to bring it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I think i love your mustache now. — He admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— That took you a while. — He smiled. — But i’m glad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Just please let me know if you plan to go bald or, you know, you want to dye your hair or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lilac would look good on me. — He pondered. — But yes. I’ll let you know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Fuck off, lilac is my color. — Niall flicked him off. — I dyed it in 2013 and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You mean on 1d day? Oh man… — Harry laughed. — Those were the days. But yeah, you look good. You should dye it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Only if you dye your mustache as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh my god, yes! We’d be matching! — Harry clapped his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry, i’m joking. That’s never happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aw. — He pouted. — Well, at least you love Mash now. It’s the little victories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— As long as you don’t call it Mash. — He agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to sleep not too long after dinner, tired since they woke up pretty early. Niall drifted off to sleep pretty quickly, relaxed that things with Harry were finally okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up, he was alone. He called Harry but no one answered. Then he got up fast and looked through the house, finding him in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry turned around, Niall almost screamed out of shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shaved his mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii thank you to the narry support group for always hyping me up! i hope you guys (and anyone else who happened to find it) liked this fluffy fic!! i had the idea when i was talking to my bb amanda and we were mentioning narry scenarios that we would love to see happening. this is the headcanon we all needed, so i hope everyone enjoys it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>